Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Crusade
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Ninja Crusade is a fan-made series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story borrows many elements from 1987, 2003 and 2012 animated series as well as the 2007 film and IDW comics. Plot Characters Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' - The coolest and oldest of his brothers and the leader of the team. He is a practitioner of a Kendo religion. He wears a blue mask, blue elbow and knee pads, cyan wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of katana swords. *'Raphael' - The strongest and second-oldest of his brothers and the muscle of the team. He wears a red mask, red elbow and knee pads, magenta wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of sai daggers. *'Donatello' - The smartest of his brothers and the brains of the team. He wears a purple mask, purple elbow and knee pads, light purple wraps and black belt. He fights with the Bo staff. *'Michelangelo' - The youngest of his brothers and the prankster of the team. He wears an orange mask, orange elbow and knee pads, yellow wraps and black belt. He fights with the pair of nunchucks. Allies Friends *'Master Splinter' - A mutant rat who is the Turtles' sensei, mentor and father figure. *'April O'Neil' - A young adult journalist from Channel 6 News who befriends the Ninja Turtles. She has short brunette hair and wears a yellow jacket, a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. *'Casey Jones' - A freelance police officer of the New York Police Department who wears a hockey-mask and wields a hockey stick as a weapon, all of which he uses to fight crime as a vigilante. Like, he meets and befriends the Ninja Turtles. *'Vern Fenwick' - April's nerdy cameraman and friend who has unrequited feelings for her. *'Irma Langinstein' - A secretary from Channel 6 News. Villains Foot Clan *'Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan. *'Chi-Won' - A young swordsman from South Korea who is Shredder's right-hand man and loyal follower. *'Karai' - A rebellious adoptive daughter of the Shredder and a master of dual-wielding katana like her rival Leonardo. She is Leonardo's girlfriend, love interest and sweetheart. *'Baxter Stockman' - A scientist working at the TCRI building who allies with Shredder. *'Bebop' - An African-American male with the purple mohawk who is one of Shredder's henchmen. He is genetically mutated into a humanoid common warthog upon being spliced with the mutagen filled with the DNA of the common warthog that is one of Stockman's test subjects. *'Rocksteady' - A Caucasian American male who is one of Shredder's henchmen, along with Bebop. He is genetically mutated into a humanoid white rhinoceros upon being spliced with the mutagen filled with the DNA of a white rhinoceros that is one of Stockman's test subjects. Trivia *The main focuses of the series are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo becoming the heroes as well as Leonardo becoming the team's leader and learning to trust his brothers and friends. *April O'Neil is based on the character with the same name from the 1987 animated series, but this version's design is very similar to the appearance of Ginnifer Goodwin. *The Turtle Assault Jeep is based on Battle Shell from the 2003 animated series, but in this series it is equipped with a retractable top-mounted smoke bomb cannon, a sewer lid launcher and a bumper-mounted grill. *The Turtles are idealized by aspects from the 2012 animated series as well as some aspects from the designs used in the 2007 film. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Series Category:Fan-Made Reboots